Torturas
by Makoto Black
Summary: Es una poción, cuyo efecto hay que probar; sólo ante alguien de confianza es posible revelar sus efectos, sólo frente a la más fiel. Bellatrix acepta ser el conejillo de indias, que probará el alcance de los experimentos de su Señor.


**-Este fic lo escribí hace unos meses para conmemorar el Halloween y fue publicado en Potterfics como parte de una serie de tres one shots, de la cual es el segundo; el nombre de la publicación es "Crónicas de sangre", tres relatos un tanto, extraños.**

**-Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y son usados por mi cabecita sin fines de lucro alguno, de igual forma, la letra citada pertenece a la canción "Amor de hombre" de Mocedades y la uso sólo como medio de inspiración.**

**-Esta no es una historia muy buena, porque este tipo de escenas me son difíciles de manejar, pero vamos, que el intento hago, y espero poco a poco ir mejorando. No queda más que decir, que adoro esta pareja.**

"_Ay, amor de hombre que estás haciéndome llorar, una vez más…"_

El frasco cayó al piso duramente como una roca y no se hizo pedazos por pura suerte de encantamiento, él le miró fijo, esperaba verle de inmediato la palidez abstracta de los que empiezan a morir; pero no la encontró en su rostro altivo, ni en sus párpados gruesos o en la boca curvada en una sonrisa de satisfacción presuntuosa, como si fuera ella la Venus y él la contemplara en toda su magnificencia. Dio un paso a la derecha, abstraído esperando a que la poción que por noches enteras había trabajado surtiera efecto; ella tenía los brazos descubiertos y las venas de las muñecas le resplandecían azules y gruesas, mientras la larga cabellera negra le caía en cascada abrupta por la espalda y los pómulos definidos desentonaban en su rostro casi regordete.

Dio otro paso, girando en torno a ella, como si pudiera con ello saber la verdad, saber por qué el elixir no surtía el efecto que esperaba y ansioso porque la respiración se le modificara, dio dos pasos y la sujetó por el cabello de la nuca, obligándole a llevar la cabeza atrás, a mirarle a los ojos en una posición incómoda que la hizo tragar saliva ofreciéndole la garganta, como si pudiera él morderla y satisfacerla con ello; se miraron un instante y entonces lo notó, estaba perdida, no era ella la que miraba por esos ojos, estaba sometida por algo que desde dentro la carcomía, no era dolor ni enfado, era vacío. Arrugó la frente apretando con más fuerza sus dedos entre aquél cabello quebrado.

Se le antojó entonces hacerlo, cosas que había pensado desde tiempo atrás; la chiquilla estaba perdida en un limbo más amargo que cualquier jugo de ortiga, y ansioso por saciarlo, le miró más fijamente para descubrir que por el lagrimal se le escapaba una motita de agua, una motita brillante; sonrió y no lo pudo evitar, hacer mal era más afrodisiaco que las palabras embelesadas de ella; hacerle mal, era más afrodisiaco incluso que mirarla entregársele, artera, cruel y despiadada.

"_Que se enreda en mis dedos, me abraza en su brisa, me llena de miedo…"_

Era casi igual a sentir que repta una serpiente por la piel, era perfectamente capaz de verlo, de sentirlo, mas no de intervenir; estaba del todo ajena y no comprendía cómo era que en algún momento, se habían desviado sus intenciones. Habría probado esa poción mil veces más si él se lo pedía, habría vuelto a beberla y a dejar caer el frasco con la esperanza de romperlo, pero no habría nunca pensado que esto era posible, que esto podría ocurrir. Le había soltado el cabello y acariciado casi con delicadeza, con la impávida sutileza de unas manos arácnidas, con la desesperante sensualidad de un hombre que tiene la mitad del alma muerta; la miraba fijo y aunque lo lógico habría sido sonrojarse, no podía ella, porque él, sin más ni más había levantado su dedo índice y lo había pasado por su mejilla, descendiendo hacia su cuello.

Jamás un hormigueo de excitación se había sentido tan venenoso en su cuerpo, jamás antes de ese instante había tenido tal necesidad de soltar un gemido, como cuando él, su amo, su señor, dejó que su uña tocara el surgimiento de su pecho; había sentido perfectamente surgir de su garganta ese rugido de complacencia que no pudo ser otra cosa que un temblor mudo, él debió notarlo, porque sonrió y arrugó más la frente, mientras el dedo índice se veía acompañado por el pulgar y conformaban juntos la figura de una pinza, que de a poco fue levantando el borde de la tela, del cuello de la blusa blanca que abandonó su sitio, dejando a la intemperie la piel tersa y blanca de la Black; una desesperación bestial la invadió al punto de hacerle flaquear las rodillas, tragó saliva otra vez y distinguió la risa, seguida casi de inmediato por el movimiento de él, que se colocó del todo frente a ella y contempló de nuevo el botón, que no se decidía a mover.

"_Juego de azar que me obliga a perder o a ganar…"_

Y pensándolo bien, ¿qué tenía de malo?, se dijo mientras llevaba su otra mano hasta el ojal y sacaba de una buena vez el botón de grabados dorados, dejando al descubierto no sólo el nacimiento, si no la infancia misma del pecho de Bellatrix que volvió a parpadear ansiosa, perdida en ese vacío de voluntad que el experimento de su amo, el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado, había probado en ella, como se prueba un veneno mortal en ratas blancas; un botón no revela nada sino más tela y más piel, por eso soltó el otro y el otro y pronto topó con las cintillas del chaleco negro que ceñía la forma acinturada de su aliada y su sirviente. Entonces pudo sujetar del todo el cuello de la blusa y moverlo, empujarlo con fuerza hacia arriba y atrás, rozándole el hombro a la chica, que parecía haberse sonrojado bajo toda esa capa de orgullo y abolengo.

Sonrió al notar que se le erizaba la piel cada vez que la tocaba, más aún cuando mientras subía con una mano la blusa para intentar sacarla, llevaba la otra hacia ella, hacía ese abultamiento que nada más sentirlo pareció llenarle el cuerpo de un calor endemoniado, que le surgió desde la mano y subió y bajó por su cuerpo, quedándose como un eco en su pecho, en su abdomen y su entrepierna. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, ahora sí era una lágrima la que se había asomado, entonces lo comprendió y no lo pudo evitar, estrujó con su mano aquella fuente de calor y Bellatrix en respuesta tragó otra vez saliva. La lágrima resbaló traidora para una y complaciente para el otro.

"_Gigante pequeño de besos extraños…"_

No comprendía lo del llanto, porque no era eso lo que sentía, por el contrario, un incendio le llenaba el cuerpo y no podía contener ya las ganas de entregarse del todo, pero no podía moverse, ¡No tenía fuerzas para eso!, apenas podía parpadear, tragar saliva, respirar y mirarlo fijamente; esa mano estrujaba su seno con fuerza, con tanta que hubiera querido gritar, aunque no fuera de dolor, aunque no fuera de negación, algo había en todo él que incluso le provocaba deseo del sufrimiento. Otra lágrima le rodó por la mejilla y se sintió estúpida y poca cosa, una niña entre sus manos, cuando con su marido habría podido ser ella la del mando en todo instante.

Lo sintió descender del pecho, llevando poco a poco sus dedos como caminantes perdidos por su estómago hacia el vientre; ojalá hubiera un vocablo exacto para describir la ansiedad más pura y más desesperada, esa misma que le obligaba a querer tirarse sobre él, a morderle la boca, que de tan pálida quizá no podría encontrar. Sudaba completa, el sudor frío le recorría la espalda y casi habría podido soltar un grito y hacer una pataleta cuando él detuvo sus dedos y volvió a subirlos, buscando ahora despojarle del todo de la ropa, dejarla de la cintura para arriba totalmente desnuda; cerró los ojos y volvió a tragar saliva, dejando en ella todo el grito de rabia que le provocaba no poder ayudarle a su amo en esto, no poder servirle lo suficiente como para darle lo que parecía buscar. Entonces lo sintió.

El aliento pegado a su barbilla y poco a poco la sensación de que algo se acercaba a su garganta, acometida por la angustia de tragar y tragar más, hasta que sintió ese tacto frío, helado, de una boca seca y rígida, que apenas atinó a rozarle un poco, mientras la nariz le llenaba de candor la piel de más arriba; se deshizo, era el destrozo completo y empezó a llorar con más impotencia que nunca, él estaba ahí dándole lo que en sus sueños más salvajes era su cuento de hadas y ella estaba atada de manos sin poder siquiera decir lo mucho que había estado esperando.

"_Puñal que corta mi puñal, amor mortal…"_

No hay forma de explicar las cosas que hace una mente sedienta de dolor, no hay razones que fundamenten las acciones más apasionadas, por eso de un tirón le quitó la blusa dejándola en el simple corsé que le cubría; de todas las cosas que podría haber hecho en ese instante sólo una se le antojó coherente, la más apropiada, miró el suelo buscando la botella de poción y al dar con ella de un solo pisotón la hizo pedazos. Ella lloraba lento temblando de impotencia, cinco lágrimas, quizá seis, la imposibilidad de movimiento dada por la poción retrasaba también el resto de las reacciones corporales, se agachó buscando tomar un buen trozo del cristal y una vez que lo tuvo en la mano se volvió a mirarla; rígida en medio de esa habitación iluminada por el sol del mediodía, hasta donde le había ordenado venir para darle instrucciones, ojalá llegara en ese instante su marido para verle la cara de horror, pero no, mejor así.

Apretó entre sus dedos el cristal y se volvió, mirándola entera, disfrutando de la mirada ansiosa y desesperada que le dedicaba; podía leer en su mente la desesperación loca por ayudarlo, por entregarse de forma menos rígida, por dar de sí algo más que sólo la inmovilidad, él rió; la tomó por la cintura, mirando las costuras del corsé, ella parecía querer hablarle, tragaba saliva y respiraba más rápido, pero la ignoró y cuando dio al fin con un punto de la tela, una unión casi estúpida en la costura, metió bajó ella la punta del cristal y con el tacto de un matancero, jaló haciendo pedazos cada puntada. Se volvió a mirarla, a cada corte el cuerpo de Bellatrix azotaba contra sí, chocando con ella su pecho, cercenando poco a poco la prenda que presionaba el cuerpo de la joven, quien a cada nuevo golpe cerraba los ojos y respiraba como si fuera su último aliento. El sonido de la tela rasgándose llenó toda la habitación, más allá incluso de la respiración de él agitada y ruda y lo que parecía ser un gemidillo mudo salido de ella.

El corsé cayó al piso partido por mitad, mientras el vientre desnudo de Bella se exponía a la luz que entraba por la ventana a pocos pasos, filtrándose entre las cortinas blancas que se movían al compás del viento; ella no podía sino mirarlo con la imagen de la suplica en el temblor de labios, él sonreía.

"_Te quiero, no preguntes por qué ni por qué no…"_

-¿Qué se siente? –Le preguntó rompiendo el encantamiento de silencio entre los dos; habría querido suplicarle, abrir los brazos y prenderse de su cuello, entregarse a lo que fuera que pensaba hacer con ella, pero no podía, ¡La maldita poción se lo impedía!

Necesitaba decir algo, quitarse la impotencia de tanta necesidad, desesperada dejó que otra lágrima rodara y él sonrió todavía más satisfecho; la bruma de la angustia por saber lo que seguía, por la humillación de saberse llorando, la cegó el tiempo suficiente para no mirar lo que venía, y el ardor la acometió con tal sorpresa que desorbitó los ojos. La había herido, con el mismo cristal que había cortado la tela y la sensación fría del vidrio y caliente de su sangre era una fusión nociva que le subía hasta la nuca y la obligaba a suspirar.

¿Qué razones se pueden dar para hacer entendible que el dolor se le había vuelto necesidad?

"_Te quiero, porque quiere quererte el corazón, no encuentro otra razón…"_

Miró el cristal a contraluz, la gota de sangre descendía por él hacia su dedo y ella temblaba sedienta de más sangre, más dolor, más de él y su cercanía; la poción y su efecto ya no importaban, había descubierto en Bella una cosa que no había visto en nadie más: Un deseo casi fastidioso por la tortura, una pasión desaforada por el dolor y la impiedad; volvió y la tomó en su brazo con violencia, alzó el cristal una vez más y trazó otra línea que fue dejando un camino purpúreo por la piel de Lestrange, que cerró los ojos, recibiendo aquello como ofrenda de amor.

Sonrió enormemente al sentir en todo el lugar el perfume indescriptible de la pasión contenida, del deseo malsano, de la tortura a la que la estaba haciendo acreedora; Lestrange sufría y gozaba en ese sufrimiento, Lestrange lo odiaba y lo amaba en un momento y la humillación de saberse imposibilitada para mostrarle su amor, lo tenía más excitado que saberla casi desnuda entre sus brazos.

"_Anda ríndete si le estás queriendo tanto…"_

Otra línea y otra y al cabo de un momento le había cortado también los tirantes del sostén, la había arrojado al suelo y estaba sobre ella, presionando su cabeza contra el piso con la suya, oliéndole el cabello y sonriendo al sentirla respirar ahogada, al sentir que se asfixiaba bajo su peso, pero que quería más; habría deseado destruirla sólo para ver hasta dónde llegaba su pasión, hasta dónde Bellatrix Lestrange le era fiel, pero se contuvo, ella siempre valdría más viva que muerta.

Bella dejó escapar una lágrima más y cayó en el obsceno deseo de morirse, de perder ese momento de rotunda felicidad al lado del hombre que tanto admiraba porque era incapaz de hacer lo mismo para con él, de herirlo, de abrirle la piel marcando caminos por los que le habría desquiciado de felicidad pasar su lengua; ojalá la maldita poción le impidiera respirar, mirar, sentir, ¡Se estaba volviendo loca!

-Pasará el efecto pronto. –Murmuró a su oído a la par que le arrancaba el sujetador dejándola sobre el frío suelo parpadeando con agitación.

¡Cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar esa tortura!

_"Nube de gas que me empuja a subir más y más…"_

La besó, no sabía por qué, quizá sólo por herirla más, le volvió la cara plantándose en el suelo sobre ella como una araña sobre su presa y le besó, mientras su mano no se quedaba quieta y la hacía descender empleando el trozo de cristal para marcarle una vía directa que bajara por el cuello hasta su pecho; mientras le besaba lo pensaba y repensaba, ella era feliz ahora, tanto que volvía a llorar, y sonrió emocionado con ello sin poder evitar dejar el beso para ir hasta su mejilla y lamerle esa lágrima que luego ella ansiaría recuperar cada noche.

Temblaba completa y entonces lo notó, la mano de Bella pareció sacudirse, su dedo índice doblarse, estaba cediendo el efecto de la poción.

"_Que me aleja del suelo, me clava en el cielo con una palabra…"_

-Se va la poción. –Anunció emocionado y la giró de un movimiento en el suelo, sacando a la par su varita del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta; Bella le miraba anhelante, exasperada, era cuestión de instantes para sujetarlo, para entregarse y hacerle efectivo cada deseo mal concebido que tenía en la cabeza. -¡Crucio!

Todo se volvió color de nube, pardusco, mientras el dolor le cuarteaba cada parte del cuerpo sin lograr con ello apagar la sed asquerosa que le subía desde el vientre hasta el corazón; quiso sujetarse y logró entonces apoyarse en el piso, ponerse a cuatro patas como un perro, recuperando poco a poco la movilidad y la voluntad. Alzó la cara buscándolo y al verlo, esperó encontrar en esos ojos casi muertos el mismo deseo de cuando la cortaba hacía un instante.

"_Azúcar blanca, negra, sal, amor mortal…"_

-La poción funciona. –Sentenció sonriente, mirándola como se mira a un tapete, Bella asintió emocionada e hizo por ponerse de pie y acercarse, pero la debilidad la traicionó y se vino al suelo de costado, todavía afectada por el efecto casi desvanecido de esa maldita sustancia y por el de la maldición recién recibida; él se acuclilló a su lado y volvió a apuntarle con la varita, susurrando esta vez. –Diffindo. –El chorro de sangre que le manó del muslo bajo el pantalón oscuro, ahora abierto como por cuchilla, la hizo dar un grito, por primera vez podía gritar en toda esa sesión de locura, él le miró y sonrió más. –Sí, estas cosas son mejor sin el silencio.

-Déjeme mostrarle… -balbuceó pero él desvió la mirada, intentó alzar la cara y sonreírle, no llevarse la mano a la pierna en un intento por contener el dolor, pero no podía, era más fuerte que ella y rabiaba por dentro, por ser tan mujer, tan humana que debía pensar en el dolor.

"_Anda ríndete, si le estás queriendo tanto."_

-Vete a casa. –Ordenó él poniéndose de pie, pasó pisando los trozos de cristal guardándose el que tenía la sangre de la Black en el bolsillo del pantalón; al cerrar la puerta no tuvo que usar oclumancia para darse cuenta del terrible estado en que había dejado a aquella mujer, lo sabía ya de antemano, lo sabía por la mirada en sus ojos al girarse para cerrar.

Bellatrix, jamás había sufrido tortura tal y por primera vez, se sintió repulsiva; esa fue la única vez que no pudo hacerlo todo para satisfacer a su señor.


End file.
